Stay
by stripefin
Summary: Right after Zuko Joins the gang he has to find where he fits. Aang is not letting katara out of his sight most of the time. Sokka and Sukie are mostly making out, and Toph is still Toph.
1. Chapter 1

**Authers note**

**This is based off when Zuko first joined the avatars group. This is a Zutara fanfic (like always) Plz RR. Thank you!**

Everyone waited for Toph to get back

"Where did she go? How could she just leave" Katara paced the cave

"Im sure shes fine." Sokka said but he didn't seem like he was trying to convince her. He was way too involved in Sukie.

"If Zuko did anything to her, so help me!" Katara yells getting frustrated.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Toph yelled walking actually crawling.

"Toph! What happened?"

"Zuko, he accidentally burnt me."

"Oh he's so dead, that son of a bitch!" Katara yelled.

"Katara calm down." Aang said finally standing up.

Sokka and Suki stop sucking face and help get Toph into water. Qatar moved next to the water, and Toph. Katara made the water glow.

"This will take longer then if I could of worked it sooner.." Katara trailed off as Zuko came out of the darkness

Everyone got ready to fight.

"Zuko." Katara hissed

"Please, let me explain." He put his hands up.

"No get out!"

"Please, let me help. I can help the avatar learn to fire bend."

"No."

"Katara, maybe he can he could help yo-" Aang tried to say

"No he'll just hurt you. Im not going to let that happen, you like a second brother to me." Aangs eyes were full of hurt. "Aang, I-"

Aang walked off 'Nice job Katara', 'Well its the truth.' the little voice nagged her in the back of her head.

Zuko cleared his throat drawing her attention back to him. "Ok zuko, do what you want but you get one chance with us." She gestured to everyone. She pointed her finger at him "Got it?"

He nodded. "Got it." He squeaked

Katara stormed off to where her sleeping bag is.

"Welcome to the group Zuko, you'll love it!" Toph says chucking a sleeping bag at the area that she sensed he was. Zuko reached out his hand and caught it.

"thanks" Zuko said.

He walked over to the little corner that was unoccupied, only down side it was near Katara and she might bite his head off while he was asleep.

Katara got up and went outside of the temple. She had a basket in one hand and one of Sokka's speers in the other. She walked to the creek to try to get some food.

"That traitor, He will not get my trust again." She whispers

**CRACK**

Katar darts up a bubble of water in her hand. She see a man rise from the shadows.

She relaxes and lets the water fall back into the creek, then turns and goes back to trying to find food.

She feels Zuko slip beside her and help her.

"Why don't you trust me, I mean I haven't gone after you since the earth Kingdom."

"You almost killed him, he was dead. I let my guard down and you almost kill him."

"I'm-"

"I'm letting you hunt with me, just try not to get me to a stage where I bloodbend you off a cliff. OK?"

Zuko nods and they fall quite. They keep walking away from the stream.

"There." Zuko whispers into kataras ear, he paints at a stream with fish jumping out of it.

That sent a shiver up Kataras spine. they walked over to the stream.

"Here" Katara said tossing him the spear. "You fish, I pick."

Zuko nods.

After they were done the started to walk back. They talked a little.

"Wait." Zuko put his arm in front of her, she ran into it knocking the breath out of her.

"He- Oh my god." Zuko slapped his hand over her mouth. Both started smiling.

Sokka was down on one knee holding a betrothal necklace to sukie. Sukie was jumping up and down nodding.

Katara turned to Zuko "My brothers Engaged!" she said happily and hugged him. Zuko hesitated and then hugged her back, they split with in seconds. They waited for Sokka and Suki to stop making-out and go back inside. Katara and Zuko follow a few minutes after.

Suki and Sokka moved there sleeping rolls to outside. Aang and Toph fell asleep, that left Katara and Zuko. They talked.

"Ok so why are you here?"

"I left and told my father I'm helping the avatar, he fired a lighting bolt at my head." Zuko smiled and let out a little laugh, before regaining his stone face.

"Really?"

He nodded, a very small smile twisted his lips.

"Ok I'm tired, night." Katara said sliding into her sleeping bag.

"Night." Zuko followed her motion sliding to his bag.

Katara fell asleep fast, Zuko watched the firelight dance on her face. Before he fell asleep.

. .

When Katara woke up she saw Zuko, he was perched on his toes on the railing. The hair blew into his eyes.

"Moring" his deep voice greeted her.

"Morning."

They stood side by side watching the sun rise.

"Katara?" Aang asked rubbing his eyes.

"Morning" Zuko and Katara said.

"what's for breakfast?

"Fish and berries."

"Oh."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey twinkles, you want to tell sugar queen to start cooking, I'm starved." Toph says.

"Umm Toph-"

"I heard, Toph you can tell me your self."

"Nope."

"Why is she so frustrating." Katara mutters to herself.

"I have no clue." Zuko says with a chuckle

If looks could kill that the look she gave Zuko. He tipped over himself trying to back away from the agree WaterBender. She snorted with laughter and so did the others.

"Nice job sparky." Toph said with a smile.

They spent the morning training and relaxing.

Soon Zuko and Katara were in a fight on who was stronger leading to a battle.

"Winner takes the tidal of most powerful and the other has to do anything they say for a day. Deal?" Katara said.

"Deal."

The two benders stood across from one another in battle stance. Zuko had fire glowing in his hand. Katara had a water whip in the air ready to strike.

'Umm hey guys you may want to watch this." Aang said as everyone looked to see what he was talking about.

Zuko sneered and stepped before sending a commit of fire towards katara. She gaped then shot up a wave of water to protect her self.

"Is that all you got?" Katara said sounding confident.

"Nope." Zuko rolled and shot fire ball after fire ball.

Katara blocked and blocked but she was getting tired faster than zuko was. He kept shooting and shooting till Katara missed one. She ducked just as it flew over her head. She held her hand up trying to catch her breath. Zuko then leaped over to her.

"I win." He says

Katara stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms.

"Wow sugar queen I can't believe my eyes." Toph rolled her eyes being sarcastic.

"Nice try Katara." Sokka and Suki said.

Aang came and hugged her. "That was amazing!"

Katara smiles returning Aangs hug. Over her shoulder, Aang glared at Zuko.

"What's his problem." Zuko thought.

Katara breaks away from Aang and walks over to Zuko.

"Ok you're good. Can I try to whip your ass again?" She asks

"Ya but you're the one whose ass will be wiped."

Katara rolls her eyes. "Hey Sokka, go get me some food I'm hungry. Its like noon." she says turning around

Sokka glares at her and stands up, he's grumbling something but no one cares. Sukie runs after him and links arms with him as they walk into the forest.

"Toph and Aang you need to work on his EarthBending." They nod and walk off

That left Katara and Zuko.

"So what do we have to do?" Zuko asked turning to her.

Katara shrugged, "This s the only time I will probably say this but, nothing."

"Ok."

There was an awkward silence before Katara walked away to the little pond in the forest.

Zuko hesitated and then decided to stay where he was.

"Hello ZuZu."

Zuko turned around to see the most unpleasant sight of his life.

"Auzla?"

"Thats right Zuzu, Dad told me you left and called you a traitor so I thought I would save him the trouble of killing you and take care of it myself." Azula sneered riding up on a Fire Nation Air bloon.

"Zuko whats- Oh my god." Katara's face goes worry/ confusion to shock. "Umm Zuko what is she doing here?" She didn't even try to hide her anger in her voice this time.

"Katara you want to take down my crazy bitch of a sister, or are you just going to stand there?"

Katara ran over to Zuko's side. A deadly battle took place before there eyes.

"Zuko bhinde you!" Katara screamed trying to fight of Ty-Lee

Zuko turned around to see a insain Mai charging towards him.

"How could you!" She shrieked as she attacked Zuko. He tried his best to fend her off but she stabled his arm.

Toph and Aang came running and joined the fight soon it was over. Zuko's arm was bleeding and slashed in 5 places.

"Come here." Katara said to Zuko

Zuko walked over to her, she made him sit and set to taking care of his arm. "Oww." Zuko said under his breath. "Sorry." Katara cleans his wound and then heals it.

Later that night

"Katara your turn to go get food." Sokka says looking up from the fire.

"Fine." She huffs

Katara walks off.

"Zuko just go with her." Toph says

"How-" Zuko starts

"please I see more the all of you, even though Im blind ." Toph waves her hand in front of her eyes

Zuko nods and follows after Katara.

"Katara," Zuko ran into a branch and tripped at her feet. "Wait." He groaned rolling over onto his back.

"You ok?" Kayara said trying to stifle a giggle.

"Ow, ya. How does Toph do that?"

"Do what?"

"Tell what people want to do. She scares me more the Azula."

"Ya me too." Katara smiles and offers her hand to help up Zuko.

"Thanks"

They stood up and walked around to find food.

"So why did you leave? The Fire Nation I mean."

"I was miserable, and Mai wasn't helping. She always made me feel like shit. I was the next in line so I would be next to kill." He trailed off, "I just couldn't do it, so I left. Now my sister and crazy Ex-Girlfriend are after me, this is going to be fun." He said looking away and touching his scar, that was a habit whenever he was worried.

Katara put her hand on his s shoulder and gave him a smile. They keeped looking till they found so fruit and edible vegetables. They walked back Zuko and Katara were talking and laughing till they were in earshot of the group then went silent.

Sokka rooted through basket. "What! Wheres the meat?" Sokka keeped looking.

"There isn't any, sorry Sokka." Katara put her hand behind her head and looked down.

"That was my fault, I wanted to get back." Zuko said looking straight at Sokka

"Oh is little Sparkie scared of the dark?" Toph teased.

"No, I just wanted to get back." Zuko snapped

"Temper, temper, Sparkie."

Zuko looked like he was going to explode. Then katara Put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. Zuko relaxed.

They ate in almost complete silence. like the night before Sokka and Suki disappeared, Aang and Toph fell asleep, Leaving Zuko and Katara again. That night they talked and were more comfortable around each other.

"Katara?"

"Ya?"

"How old are you?'

"16. Why."

Zuko shrugged. "You just Act older then you are."

"Do not!"

"Do to."

"Fine!"

Zuko laughed and slung his arm gently over Katara. She went stiff then put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep after about another hour of talking.

**Hope you guys like the story so far, please RR**


	3. Chapter 3

When Katara awoke she was next to Zuko. It was almost sunrise, the sky had a orange and pink glow to it. The birds sang and MoMo went after bugs. She stood up and walked to the edge of the temple and leaned over the rail. The air smelled like spring. The fire was just charred ashes. Katara took a deep breath enjoying the peace.

"Hello MoMo." Katara said as the little leamer came over to her with a bug stuffed in his mouth. She petted him and watched the sunrise.

"Morning Katara."

"Morning Aang." Katara looked at the 12 year old avatar. He looked so small and alone, but yet he was at home here.

"Want to come on a ride with me and Appa?"

"Sure."

They got on Appa and flew around watching the world wake up.

"Katara, do you think Auzla will be back?"

"Definitely, we need to find a new place. Im sorry Aang we need to go before someone get hurt again." Katara put her hand on Aangs shoulder

"I know."

"How about we leave at noon, lets go back and you can say your goodbyes. Ok?"

"Ok" Aang said with a sigh

Aang turned Apppa back to the temple. By the time they were back almost everyone was awake.

"We are going to move at noon." Katara says.

"What, why?" Toph asked

"Azula." Zuko said

Katara nodded. "We need to get food, water and anything else help full, and Toph no rocks please."

"Oh come on!" Toph whined "Just one."

"NO!"

"Fine." Toph gave in "One small pebble."

Katara rolled her eyes "Fine."

Aang walked off into the temple with Toph to make sure she didn't destroy anything.

"Ill get the food and water with Zuko, Suki can you and Sokka try to find anything we could need."

They nod and walk off.

"So."

"What?"

"Im sorry I led Aukla to you."

"Its fine, we can't stay here forever."

They walk in silence picking roots and berries. Hunting small animals and fish.

"I think we have enough food for now."

"Me too."

"I cant wait to be back to flying on Appa."

"Rally, is it fun?"

"Ya it feels like flying." Katara smiles and spins around

Zuko laughs and she punches his arm, "Oww."

"serves you right."

"How." Zuko puts down the food he was holding and tackles her. They are wrestling and laughing.

"Ha, I win, again." Zuko says pinning Katara to the ground. They were both panting and laughing.

"Fine. I loose." She says with a smirk then turns him over, "Wait no I win." She smiles looking down at a shocked Zuko.

"Wow."

"Im not weak."

"No, no you aren't."

"Come on we got to get back or Aang and Sokka will start to worry."

"Aang worries too much about you, your like four years older than him, and yet he still likes you."

Katara picked up her stuff and glard at Zuko.

"What its the truth." Zuko said putting his hands up

Katara just kept walking, Zuko hurried to catch up. They walk into the clearing to see Appa ready to go, camp was all packed up.

Everyone was on Sokka and Suki were in the front, Zuko and Katara were next to each other in the back and toph was in the middle.

"Yip, yip." Aang called to Appa

Zuko hangs tight to the saddle and looks at the shrinking. "Katara, are you sure this is safe?"

"Yes I sure."

She scoots next to him and leans against him. She looks up at him and smiles, he smiles back. Aang looks back and grunts.

"Stupid Zuko!" Aang thinks.

"Ok were really high up."

"Sparkie are you scared of hights?" Toph asks

"Ya, I guess. Not really sure." He says rubbing the back of his neck.

Katara trys to stifle a laugh but cant, Zuko looks at her with surprise.

"Sorry, sorry." She puts up her hands

"I think my sister has lost it." Sokka says to sukie and Aang

"Ill say." Aang says

"Aang don't be like this, they're just friends. You two are just friends to so she can choose." Suki says.

"I know."

"So let her choose."

"Ok." Aang said "No way am I loosing her to **Zuko** of all people!" He thinks

"Ok favorite food?" Katara asks Zuko. He head was in his lap

"Umm my uncles rice and spices. I miss that. What about you"

"Apples, we don't have them at the Poles."

"Really?"

"Ya its way too cold for them to grow." She says with a sigh

"favorite memory."

"When Uncle first did his dragon breath and got the name Dragon Of The West." Zuko said in an instant.

"Wow, mine is probably when Aang hit Sokka in the face with a giant fish." Katara said with a laugh.

"I would of loved to see that."

"Ya it was fun." Katara looks dreamy

"Earth to Katara." Zuko waved his hand in front of her face.

"What? Oh, sorry." She smiled slightly

"Its fine."

"Im going to take a nap."

"Ok." Zuko said

Katara curled up in gis lap. "Night." she said. Soon she fell asleep.

Aang looked back to see Katara asleep in Zuko's lap, his arm draped around her side. He was looking over the side watching them fly.

"Sokka, take the reins."

"What?"

"Just take the reins."

Aang stands and marches over to Zuko "what are you doing!"

"Sitting."

"No with her!" Aang hisses

"She fell asleep. Aang calm down."

"No shes asleep on you, of all people!" Aang was gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Aang, shhh. Don't wake her up. She didn't sleep a lot last night. Something about a dream."

"Right!"

"Aang I'm serious don't wake her up!"

Aang stomps off

Katara's eyes open, "what the hell was that. Is he crazy?" Zuko mutters under his breath

"What happened?"

"Oh sorry I didn't mean yo wake you, Aang just came over her and accused me of taking you "away" from him."

"Thats crazy"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for such a short chapter forgive me.**

We all watched the sunset as we were approaching a small island on the edge of the Fire Nation.

"How do you know we'll be safe here?" Katara asks Zuko

"My family never comes here and it practically abandoned." Zuko sighed

"As long as theres bed I'm fine."

"Beds why?"

"Cause I'm sick of dirt floors and sleeping-"

"There!" Toph said

Everyone looked

"What?" Sokka cried

"I'm blind. Rember"

"Oh right."

"Is that it?" Suki pointed at a house by the sore.

"Yes." Zuko said

"But-" Aang started

"Aang, don't." Katara said obviously still mad at him.

They still quite.

Toph breaks the silence "So, FOOD!"

"Right. Umm look in Appa's saddle."

Toph and Sokka ate almost all the meat, Aang, sukie, Katara, and Zuko watched in horror.

"You guys want to slow down with the mean?" Zuko said.

Sokka and Toph started screaming at him and everyone else was laughing.

"Zujo they will bite off your head." Katara laughed

"No kidding."

"Aang can I talk to you." Katara said turning to him.

"Ya sure."

They walk outside.

"Aang you can be so jealous. Im sorry, I just dont like you that way."

aang looks at the floor, and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry." Katara patted his shoulder and walked away.

Aang looked at her walk away the tears were starting to flow. "Why Katara, me and you were meant to be. This is all Zukos fault!"

Katara walked inside to the back porch. She heard footsteps behind her, she kept looking away. Tears trickle down her face.

"Katara?"

"Go, away."

"Katara, look at me." Zuko pleaded his eyes soft.

Katara looked back at him.

"What." He said voice soft

"I told Aang to stop being so positive and the look he gave me…" She starts to cry again.

"Shh, shh. Its ok." Zuko said pulling her into a hug.

Katara rested her head on his chest and continued crying. After about ten minutes she was all out of tears. They sat down on the porch, Zuko cradled her in his lap. "Its ok, its ok."

"Zuko, I think he hates me."

"He doesn't."

"Yes he dose."

"No."

"Yes."

They look at eachother. Zuko and Katara inch towards each other. There first kiss was short but sweet.

Katara looked up at him and blushed, he was blushing to. In a second they realize what hey did. They spring apart.

"Did we." Zuko stuter

"Ya ya I think we did." Katara blushes

"So what"

"I dont know."

"I can't believe that happened."

"Same, but it wasn't bad." Zuko blushes

"No it wasn't." Katara blushes and looks away.

They start to move back together then both snap away.

"I'm going for a walk."

"Can I come?" Zuko asks

Katara nods

They walk side by side. The beach is full of wight and shells.

Memories flash through Zuko's mine. The worst of all were about Mai.

"Come on Zuzu, it will be fun."

"No Auzla, leave me alone." 10 year old Zuko yankees his hand away from his sister.

"Azula leave him alone." Mai says

_They are all young Zuko is 10 and Azula is 7, Mai is 8, and Ty-Lee is 7. They are at the beach house, it has been a year since they last saw there mother. FireLord Oizi mops all the time. This was also the year he got the burn._

"Zuko?" Katara calls him back to reality.

"Hmmm."

"You ok?"

"Just old memories."

"Oh."

"Bad memories about Mai."

"Oh."

Zuko reached for Katara's hand, he weaved his fingers around his. She stiffened then squeezed back.


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrived they had split apart. Still everyone was gaping at them.

Aang stood up "Katara how could you!" He yells at the top of his lungs.

"Wha-"

"You, you, you kiss him?" Sokka said bewildered.

"I di-"

"Dont even try Sugar Queen I "saw" you." Toph pointed at her

"I didn't, he kissed me!"

"No i didn't. You started it."

"Sorry to break up your love fest, but how could you." Sokka said

"Im sorry."

"So am I, but you can be mad, it was just a kiss."

"Zuko she is off limits, shes mine. I kissed her first!"

"Excuse me? I can decide for myself who to like thank you!" Katara yelled

She storms off to her room.

"Katara-" Zuko starts

"Dont you think you've done enough?" Sokka said

Everyone left leaving Zuko alone "what have I done." He sank to the ground.

Katara ran into to her room and iced the door shut. She flung herself on the bed, tears were streaming down her face. Everyone hated her and the only one she want to talk about what happened was the one the had all this happen.

"Katara open up."

"Go away Zuko!" She yells at him

"Please open up." He beggs

Katara walked over to the door and unfreezes the water. She opens the door and crosses her arms.

"Zuko I really dont want to talk to anyone."

"Let me in."

Katara turns around leaving the door open and Zuko takes the cue to walk in a shut the door. Katara falls on her king size bed.

"Why did we have to." Katara starts to cry

"Couse I like you and you like me, or at least I hope."

Zuko sat next to her putting his hand on his back, "Its ok." She sits up and leans into him

He wraps his arm around her shoulder, leaning back into her. Katara fell asleep in just a minute, Zuko put her down on the bad and started to leave.

"Zuko please don't go."

Zuko turned around and lied down next to her

When they woke up in the morning Katara was wrapped in Zuko's arms and there hand were tangled together. She snuggled next to him they kept each other warm.

Soon they had to go back to reality, this was a reality where everyone hated them.

"Zuko, we need to get up."

"OK."

They get up and Zuko slips back into his own room, Katara gets dressed a leaves her room.

"Traitor." Aang whispers under his breath just loud enough for her to hear.

She looks down as she walks to the beach. She has training and that what she should worry about.

"Katara, we have a lesson. Can we start." Aang said

"Ya Aang, lets start basic stance."

Aang and Katara went over as many moves as possible. Zuko and Toph watched. Aang shifted his stance and shot a wave towards Zuko. His hands flew up but the wave froze inches from him.

"Katara." Aang yelled frustrated

"Aang he's your teacher to. Besides you still need to learn how to FireBend." Katara puts her hands on her hip and looked at him.

"Fine."

"Zuko you want to try to teach him."

Zuko nods and trades places her and starts to try to get Aang to work with him. Aang keeps refusing to work with him.

"Aang come on work with me!" Zuko yells "My dad will kill you without even bliking. So you have to learn firebending or you're dead."

"OK Im done for today."

"Fine, lets go see the play at the fire thearitor."

"Sounds fun." Sokka says

They all get ready to go. Katara changes into a dress that red and has purple silk. Zuko wears a red tank-top with a black pants. Aang wears red shirt and red pants. Sokka wears red shorts and a black shirt. Sukie wears a black and red skirt and a red crop top. Toph throughs on a boys shirt and shorts, her shoes have the souls blown out.

They all walk to the theater, they have balcony seats. Sokka, Toph and Suki were in the back and Katara, Zuko, Aang were in the front.

Katara sat on the end of the row and Aang started to sit but Zuko sat next to her first.

"Umm Zuko I was going to sit there."

"Well sit next to me."

They all sat through the lies about the avatar. At intermission Katara went outside to get some air.

"The night sure is beautiful." Aang say coming up bhinde katara making her jump

"Ya."

"Im sorry Katara."

"For what."

"For being so rude to you."

Katara turns around as Aang kisses her. She tries to push him off, but he holds her tight.

"Aang let go of me." She says muffled

Aang lets her go and she slaps him. "What the hell."

"Ow."

"What the hell Aang, why would you kiss her." Zuko say storming out of behind a door.

Aang looked around and ran back inside.

"You ok Katara?" Zuko says looking at her

"No Aang kissed me and I don't like him like that."

"I'm Sorry."

"Its ok." She sighs "Lets go inside."


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for such a short chapter, school has been crazy. I working on the next chapter now. I will be posting soon, and every day on the weekend. Please Read and Review.**

After the play everything was quiet while everyone walked back to the house. Sokka and Suki talked and flirted. Toph and Aang where off causing trouble. Zuko and Katara walked hand in hand, quite talking.

When they got back to the house they had visitors.

"Hello Zuzu, I finally found you." Azula said not looking up.

Zuko tensed as Mai shot daggers at him with her eyes. Katara split away from Zuko's side.

"I talked to father, he wants you home." Azula called Zuko's thoughts back

"Why?"

"He wants you home," Auzla glided towards him "He forgives you." She wrapped her hand on his shoulder.

"He does?"

"Yes." She nods as Mai and Ty-Lee move to her side.

Zuko looks between Katara and Azula, all he want is his fathers love.

"Im so sorry…. Katara." He turns and shoots fire at Katara

"**Grab them!" **He yells.

Ty-Lee grabs Toph and Aang paralyzing them in the process. Mai grabs Sokka and Azula Sukie ripping them apart.

Before katara can react Zuko grabs her, she thrashes and squirms.

"Stop, listen to me. I have a plan. Aang can kill my dad from inside the place." Zuko whispers into her ear.

Katara nods slightly and relaxes.

"Let me go!" Sokka thrashes before being knocked out cold

"**Get them on the ship!"** He yells dragging Katara to the ship.

There thrown into dank, stinky, dark cells. The floors are cold and wet, Katara looks at Zuko helpless.

"I'm so sorry." He mouths to her

Zuko paces his room think about Katara. There was a knock on the door

"Come in."

The second the door opened he regretted the words he said. Mai stood slumped against the wall

"Her? Her!" She screamed

Zuko turned around.

"Zuko I love you and you choose Her!"

"Yes the reason your a **bitch**, no a moody, smartass, **Bitch**." Zuko says he walks out the door leaving a stunned Mai behind him

Katara sits alone, everyone else is still knocked out. She hugs her knees as the thoughts and feelings run through her mind. She is scared and cold. Her dress is cold and thin.

"katara?"

"Zuko."

"Hey." He unlocks the door and comes in and sits next to her, he puts his her around her "God you're freezing!"

"Sorry."

"No here." He gives her his hand and heats it up.

She leans into him, "Thank you." She curls in a ball next to him

He pulls her close. His body heat mixing with her cold skin.

With that katara falls asleep and Zuko slips away


	7. Chapter 7

Katara awoke alone and sad. Zuko left as soon as she fell asleep. She looked around to see Toph and Aang sitting and looking depressed. Suki and Sokka were doing nothing just sitting looking at her.

"Still trust your prince?" Sokka asked madder than he had ever been towards her.

"Sokka." Suki said putting her hand on his arm.

"Yes, Sokka please listen to him and trust him. Everything will be clear soon."

Sokka turned away from her "I thought I raised you better than this sis."

That was all they had to say. Soon food came, I was dried meat and salad. Sokka stuck up his nose and through it at the guard who beat him. Suki was yelling at him and leaped on his back pulling his hair. There was more guards and more yells, soon Aang and Toph had gotten involved. Katara still sat out and watches, 3, 2, 1, a blast of water stopped a wall of blue fire rolling towards the fight.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you." The princess said with a glare

"Oops I already did." Katara smirked

With that Katara ducked as Auzla charged at her. There figh was power against power, Everything was a whrle of blue fire and blue water. Everything cleared with Katara pushed up a wall, Azules eyes crazy her hand around her through and nails digging into Kataras skin.

Blood trickled down Kataras neck, a burn on her arm.

Katara had started to see spots in her vision, she was gasping her eyes turning red from the lack air.

In a second flat Auzla's hand was ripped from Kataras neck as Zuko slammed her against a wall knocking the wind out of Auzla. Anger filled his eyes, he turned to Katara who was on the floor gasping, blood now flowed out of her neck.

She had stopped gasping when Zuko got to her but her eyes were starting to glaze over, panic ran through Zuko, he started cursing and trying to think. Frustration ran through his body, he yelled and fire came out of his mouth. His eyes darted from Katara to Auzla who was standing with her arms crosses, to Aang.

"Aang can you heal like she can?" He gestured

"No, she ne-"

"Sokka, its your sister. She is losing to much blood. Do you know anything."

Sokka looks around before running off with Zuko yelling at him.

"Nice job dumbass now you scared off Sokka." Toph said without a hint of emotion

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" His hands pressed to his ears. He was kneeling next to Katara. She was breathing but not very strongly

Sokka came running back a bucket of water in his hands and a dazed look in his eyes. He through the water on Katara witch started to glow. Hee wounds closed and breathing grew even. Zuko stood back as did everyone else did to. "How did you know that would work?" Zuko said to Sokka amazed

"I had to try something." Sokka said his mouth hanging open.

Katara coughed and tried to stand before Zuko rushed over and made her sit. "Katara don't move." Zuko whispered he put his hand on her back. She was shaking, and about to collapse again. "Get a room ready and doctors ready now!" Zuko yelled to Mai who crossed her arms and turned her head. Zuko got up and walked over to her "Did you hear me, Mai don't be a bitch!" Mai sighed and jogged off.

Zuko lifted Katara up with ease, Aang and the other followed. Zuko walked fast through the halls on the ship. He needed to know where he was going, they arrived at the room Mai got ready. Men took Katara from Zuko's arms and shooed everyone out. The doors shut and they were left to bite their nails to their bed and wait.

Zuko was the only one left, he paced hearing voices on the other side of the door that were still urgent made him worried. There was a loud noise and then a scream. Zuko bust through the doors to see Katara holding a doctor to the wall. Her face was very pale and sweat beads rolled down her face. "Don't touch me." Her voice was cold.

"Katara they're only trying to help."

"No there trying to kill me." She pointed at the knifes and then at her side.

"Mai is so dead." Zuko said "Don't kill her heal her, what ever Mai told you is over rolled by a prince. You hear me" Zuko commanded the doctors and then made Katara lie back down. "Ill be back after I kill Mai, ok?"

"No stay, I don't trust them."

Zuko nodded and stat on a stool in the corner of the room, Katara let herself fall asleep to keep the pain at bay. He lets the men finish before shooing them out. He moved next to her, soon he fell asleep. When he woke up she was still asleep, he ran his hand through her hair. He was just think about how to find Mai and kill her without her dad killing him when Katara's eyes flew open.

"Good Morning."

"What time is it." She put a hand to her throbbing head sitting up.

"No idea."


	8. Chapter 8

Katara awoke alone and sad. Zuko left as soon as she fell asleep. She looked around to see Toph and Aang sitting and looking depressed. Suki and Sokka were doing nothing just sitting looking at her.

"Still trust your prince?" Sokka asked madder than he had ever been towards her.

"Sokka." Suki said putting her hand on his arm.

"Yes, Sokka please listen to him and trust him. Everything will be clear soon."

Sokka turned away from her "I thought I raised you better than this sis."

That was all they had to say. Soon food came, I was dried meat and salad. Sokka stuck up his nose and through it at the guard who beat him. Suki was yelling at him and leaped on his back pulling his hair. There was more guards and more yells, soon Aang and Toph had gotten involved. Katara still sat out and watches, 3, 2, 1, a blast of water stopped a wall of blue fire rolling towards the fight.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you." The princess said with a glare

"Oops I already did." Katara smirked

With that Katara ducked as Auzla charged at her. There figh was power against power, Everything was a whrle of blue fire and blue water. Everything cleared with Katara pushed up a wall, Azules eyes crazy her hand around her through and nails digging into Kataras skin.

Blood trickled down Kataras neck, a burn on her arm.

Katara had started to see spots in her vision, she was gasping her eyes turning red from the lack air.

In a second flat Auzla's hand was ripped from Kataras neck as Zuko slammed her against a wall knocking the wind out of Auzla. Anger filled his eyes, he turned to Katara who was on the floor gasping, blood now flowed out of her neck.

She had stopped gasping when Zuko got to her but her eyes were starting to glaze over, panic ran through Zuko, he started cursing and trying to think. Frustration ran through his body, he yelled and fire came out of his mouth. His eyes darted from Katara to Auzla who was standing with her arms crosses, to Aang.

"Aang can you heal like she can?" He gestured

"No, she ne-"

"Sokka, its your sister. She is losing to much blood. Do you know anything."

Sokka looks around before running off with Zuko yelling at him.

"Nice job dumbass now you scared off Sokka." Toph said without a hint of emotion

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" His hands pressed to his ears. He was kneeling next to Katara. She was breathing but not very strongly

Sokka came running back a bucket of water in his hands and a dazed look in his eyes. He through the water on Katara witch started to glow. Hee wounds closed and breathing grew even. Zuko stood back as did everyone else did to. "How did you know that would work?" Zuko said to Sokka amazed

"I had to try something." Sokka said his mouth hanging open.

Katara coughed and tried to stand before Zuko rushed over and made her sit. "Katara don't move." Zuko whispered he put his hand on her back. She was shaking, and about to collapse again. "Get a room ready and doctors ready now!" Zuko yelled to Mai who crossed her arms and turned her head. Zuko got up and walked over to her "Did you hear me, Mai don't be a bitch!" Mai sighed and jogged off.

Zuko lifted Katara up with ease, Aang and the other followed. Zuko walked fast through the halls on the ship. He needed to know where he was going, they arrived at the room Mai got ready. Men took Katara from Zuko's arms and shooed everyone out. The doors shut and they were left to bite their nails to their bed and wait.

Zuko was the only one left, he paced hearing voices on the other side of the door that were still urgent made him worried. There was a loud noise and then a scream. Zuko bust through the doors to see Katara holding a doctor to the wall. Her face was very pale and sweat beads rolled down her face. "Don't touch me." Her voice was cold.

"Katara they're only trying to help."

"No there trying to kill me." She pointed at the knifes and then at her side.

"Mai is so dead." Zuko said "Don't kill her heal her, what ever Mai told you is over rolled by a prince. You hear me" Zuko commanded the doctors and then made Katara lie back down. "Ill be back after I kill Mai, ok?"

"No stay, I don't trust them."

Zuko nodded and stat on a stool in the corner of the room, Katara let herself fall asleep to keep the pain at bay. He lets the men finish before shooing them out. He moved next to her, soon he fell asleep. When he woke up she was still asleep, he ran his hand through her hair. He was just think about how to find Mai and kill her without her dad killing him when Katara's eyes flew open.

"Good Morning."

"What time is it." She put a hand to her throbbing head sitting up.

"No idea."

It's been a week and katara can now stand and walk around without her head swimming. She holds tight to the railing on the ship inhaling deeply. She get 5 minutes outside a day. She can feel the guard reaching for her arm to drag her back into Zukos room. After Azula then Mai tried to kill her Zukos watched her and keeps her close. "I have another minute." She snaps to him. The man recoils his arm and stands there and waits. After her time is up she sighs and walks back inside looking over her shoulder longing for the sea. When they get inside the man puts her in Zukos room and locked to door. She is now alone, the rest of the group is in the prison cells. She paves the room then her hard starts to hurt. She swears and sits down in the rocking chair by the big window.

Zukos stares out the window as the men drag on about some war thing.

Ty-lee elbows Zuko in the ribs majoring him wince. "Pay attention." She mouths to him. Zuko glares her and looks back out the who die before standing up. "If you men will excuse me o have some... Business I need to take care of." Zuko says before turning and walking out the door. Once he's outside he sighs and walks below deck. He walks to the hold and tells to guard that he has a 10 minute break. Then once the guard leaves he walks over to the cells and unlocks them.

"Hello sparky!" Top says sarcastically happy

"Where's Katara?" Aang ask frantically looking around.

"She's in my room, I don't trust anyone near her but me and you guys. Mai has tried to kill her 4 times now."

"What!" Sokka yells

"She's fine." Zuko puts up his hand and insures her brother that she's ok

"She better be or-"

"I know you'll kill me." Zuko tools his eyes. This is the 10 thousands time he's said that. He worry a way to much, Katara will be safe with him no matter what. "You guys got to get back in Azula and the guard are coming." Zuko says looking over his shoulder

"Sparkys right they are." Took says with a nod. Everyone scrambles back in. Zuko shuts and locks the doors.

Azula enters seconds later. She looks at Zuko one eye brow raised at him the shrugs. "Zuzu, Katara needs you." She says with a snort. "Why couldn't you have just let her die?"

Zuko's fists curl into balls to keep fire from shooting out of his palms. "Because I have a heart." He says through gritted teeth. That makes Auzla snort with laughter. "You? You have a heart?" She says hands on her hips. Zuko shoves past the still laughing princess. He makes his way to his room to find Katara pacing. "What's wrong, please sit down so you don't fait."

Katara sits and scowls at him. "I can't stay in here Zuko I'm going insane." She says pulling her knees to her chest. Zuko walks over to her and kneels on the floor before the chair. "Ok, come on let's go outside." He takes her hand pulling her up. She didn't pull away from him. They walk out of the room and onto the top deck, she then broke away from him running to the side jumping over bored. Zuko ran to the railing to see Katara surfing of the wake from the boat. He couldn't hide the smile. "Come on in."

"Sorry Katara I don't do water."

"What!" Katara yells shooting up on a geyser of water to be at Zukos height. She gave a tight smile before grabbing them of his shirt and pulling him to her side in the water. She moved her hand to make them go as Zuko hung on for dear life. He had his arms wrapped around her waist. Katara tried to concentrate but it was hard. She had wanted this for so long after the kiss. She had them go back to the boat on Zuko's orders. He stepped on the railing then jumped down. He offers his hand to Katara who took it, Zuko stepped back and tripped, pulling Katara on top of him. She brushed her hair out of her face and laughed. Their eyes met and Zuko pulled her closer and kissed her. She ran her hand through his hair and smiled pulling away. Katara jumped up and walked away. Zuko's mouth was hanging open, "she has self control." He said to himself

Katara walked around a corner before screaming. She had wanted that for forever. She seemed like a real 16 year old girl not who she really was. She took a deep breath and walked back into Zuko's room. She flopped down on the bed. She Heard the door open and rolled over. Zuko was smiling at her. "Don't get any ideas, I still hate you."

"I hate you to." He smirked walking over to her.

"Zuko not now I want to sleep." She whined as Zuko tried to kiss her. He eyes had fake hurt in them making her laugh. "Go get food I'll sleep. Ok?"

"No how about I sleep and you sleep with me?"

Katara kicked Zuko hard in the shin. He grab s his leg and started jummping around like an idiot. Katara smiled and got up leading him over to the bed she sat him down and kissed him.

**Ok so I totally for got to say what happened to Appa and Momo, they were took on board with Aang and the others. Momo is with Aang in a cage while Appa is chained on the top deck. Please Review, follow, and favorite.**


	9. Chapter 9

Zuko hated the sea, it never stopped. It had been 3 weeks and they should be to the Fire Capital in a day and a half. Zuko paced the room not taking his eyes off the water. Katara watched him nervously, she stat on the bed her long brown hair out og its braid. Her legs were crosses and eyes followed Zuko. "I hate this."

"Why, your going home."

"Yes… but I feel like my father is planning something."

"Zuko," Katara stood up walking over to him "He the one who wants you home, remember?' Katara wraps her hand around his. Zuko's gold eyes fall on her, he looked scared. Katara could feel his body shaking. She wanted to tell him it would be oj, but the truth is she didn't know the Fire Lord.

"Zuko, we will be ok. See I'm still alive, Aangs still alive, and so is everyone else. Trust me we will be ok." she put her hands around his neck, standing on her tip-toes he softly kissed his cheek, she pulled away and smiled at him.

"Katara you don't know my father, he kills for the fun of it. I saw him kill a child for no reason. He would of killed me-" Zuko trailed off

"Well then we will have to stay alive." Kataras voice starts to crack.

Zuko nods before breaking free of the Waterbender, he starts to pace again. Katara sighs and walks back to the bed. She rolls over and sleeps, when she awakes its to the sound of running feet. She looks up started, she in Zuko's arms, men around her, the royal guard, Mai is glaring at her while she walks next to Ty-Lee and Azula. Katara sees Aang and the rest in chains following behind them. Katara looks in front of her, the place gold against the sunrise. Men, women and children looked at them fear in there eyes. They were the poor, the closer they got to the place the more happy the people seemed to be.

A girl with gold hair walked up to Zuko and started flirting with him, ignoring the girl he was carrying.

"So now that your home, will you be getting married?" She asked flatly fanning her face with her hand.

Zuko looked down at Karara and rolled his eyes as fi to say "What it to you." Katara has to stifle a laugh.

The girl was taken by the guards, she screamed and struggled but did not get back to Zuko.

"Wow, how did you do that?"

"Years of practice, Katara can you walk now."

Katara blushed, Zuko stopped and put her down. "Sorry." They walk side by side for 10 or so minutes. "Stop." Zuko called, his men obeyed while Azula's men kept going the Avatar following. Zuko pointed into a shop with a blue dress lid=ned with gold and purple. "Here, go get that to meet my dad in." Zuko walks with her in and gets the dress. The lady hand them a small red bag. Zuko leaves Katara thanks the lady and follows him. They started walking to the place again. They finally reach the gold and red gates, Zuko fumbled for Katara's hand, she looks at him and squeezed it.

The men led them to the throne room, Ozai sat on the throne breathing making the flames rise and fall with his breath. Zuko swallowed hard before entering and kneeling, Katara followed suit. Ozai did not look up or even notice they were there. "Father, you have guests." Azula says walking in stepping on Kataras foot, she bites her lip to keep from screaming. The Fire Lord opens his eyes, they look around till they fall on katara who changed into to her new dress. Ozai stands and walks towards Katara, "what do we have her Zuko? Is this you prize." Zuko keeps his head downs and clenches his fists. Ozai's hand snakes under Katara's chin. His hand is cold, all the lives he has taken with a flick of his wrist seem to scream at her. Ixia makes her look at him. His finger traces her face. "So are you getting married to this, this little brat. Tisk, tisk, tisk Zuko I though I raised you better then that." He lets go of Katara who was trying not to scream at him. She looks at Zuko who's face is red. "We'll stand my son, where's the avatar."

Zuko scoots over to Katara and holds her hand. She is holding back screams and tears. Katara Ducks her head as Ozai walks around her. Then she feels a tug on her neck as her mothers necklace is yanked off. "What this? A water tribe betrothal necklace?" Ozai opens his palm and burns the ribbon. Zukos eyes go wide and grabs Katara as she lunges at the Fire Lord. "You have no right here, but I can do what ever I want. Lock her up!" Ozai yells to the men. They grab Katara and Ozai grabs his son.

"NO!" Zuko screamed as Katara thrashed and tried to get free. The men held stein to her. "Let her go!" Zuko pleaded with his father tears in his years. He knew what his father would do to her and he would make him suffer. He knew his father would do this. "Please."

The Fire Lord let out a earthshaking laugh then dragged Zuko away from Katara who was shaking from tears as she was led out the doors. "Zuko, I'm sorry!" She yelled then she was gone. Zuko broke free as the doors were shut in his face. He turned on his father and ran at him, fire streaming out his hands. Ozai simply blinked and through a ball of fire at him before walking away. "What are you going to do to her?"

"Well, kill her. Unless you can make me an offer that would save her you will watch." Zuko stood still unable to move his worst nightmare before his eyes. "no-" he said before falling to the floor, his hair went into his eyes. Tears streaked his face. "No." He screamed slamming his fist into the floor but the Fire Lord was already gone.

It seemed like hours, Zuko paced and burnt. The doors flew open to admit 4 men. Zuko through him self at them trying to get through the doors. They granddad him and dragged him through the halls. "Where are we going?" No answer "tell me!" Zuko commands, they just keeps walking and dragging him. They pass cells with people that have been missing for years, then there was a room where the Fire Lord stood next to Katara, eye head was down and her body was shaking. "Katara!" Zuko yells breaking free and running to her. He lifted his head and stars in disbelief, her face had a cut on her forehead, a burn on her neck and cheek. "No..."

"I'm fine." She sobbed. "It just hurts." Zuko was ripped away from her and held. Ozai put his hand on her arm, she gasped as his hand started to burn. "No! Let her go!" Zuko screamed and kicked, throwing flam. This made Ozais hand burst into flame. Katara screamed, "stop!" Zuko said breaking away and tackling the Fire Lord. Ozai looked at Zuko before punching him. Zuko stumbled back then lit up, he glowed red flames around him. He pointed at his father. Ozai screams and kneels. "You will be leaving! Now!" Zuko yelled. Ozai ran out.

"Are you ok?"

Katara shook her head. Zuko unlocked the chains, Katara fell to the floor, the loss of blood was making her so dizzy. She felt fuzzy and everything was muffled. She could hear Zulus voice "what...?" She whispered "come on let's go now." Zuko picked her up. He ran her to the doctors room. "Heal her." He said. "My dear bo-" Zuko cut the man off "she almost dead help her, please... I-I-I love her" the man nodded and went to work.


End file.
